Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats Afghanistan ' (Persian/Pashto: افغانستان, ''Afġānistān) is an obscure and confused patchwork of warring local emirates, warlords, Islamic states and tribal entities. Tajikistan, has laid claim to some of its northern lands to. History '''Doomsday Due to being a Persian, Pakistani and UK allied, Afghanistan was not spared by Doomsday. The capital city of Kabul was hit by 3 1kt, Mazar-e Sharif was hit by 1x 1kt and Kandahar was hit by 1 Soviet 2.5kt Soviet free fall bomb. 3 1kt NATO free fall bombs hit Tajikistan, 1 1kt was dropped Dushanbe airfield, 1 1 kt hit Faknor, Shaka and Punj towns and 1 kt hit the passses near Faknor, Shaka and Punj. The Afghans and Tajiks were lucky a rather small nuclear attack compared to what places like Germany and Poland took. Without the Malik/Pasher (King) to keep control the rest of the country plunged into chaos. A cholera outbreak hit Kabul in mid-1962 and mid-1963. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit southern Tadjikistan, killing many people during 1963, 1965 and most of 1966. Snow fall was unusually heavy in the Toba Kakar Mountains, Hindu Kush, Safed Khirs and on Mount Khumbur Khule Ghar during 1962 and unusually light in 1964. Amidst the confusion, the Pashtun people of south eastern Afghanistan-who had long desired their own state-convened in the city of Lashkar Gah on January 29, 1964, and declared independence. The first year of the new nation's existence was focused mostly on survival and building up a functioning state. A year later, Hazaria left the nation of Afghanistan and then the Province of Herāt followed suit 2 days later, thus leading to the nation’s utter disintegration on ethnic lines. Agricultural output rose slightly in the east of the country due to the increased vigour, better irrigation systems and improved water distribution around the Rivers Gomal, Kunar, Alingar (also Alingâr), Kabul and Logar in the east of the country, during the late 1960’s. A new water driven saw mill was opened in Jalalabad. 'Post-Doomsday' The leadership of Pakistan’s more radical Islamic groups, soon migrated to Eastern Pashtunistan and parts of Afghanistan in 1964-65, renaming it The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan after taking the area over in 1967. They remained in power as The Islamic republic of Afghanistan's hastening the end of Afghanistan. Under Mullah Ali Anwar’s post-Afghan rule he styled himself as a promoter of traditional Muslim and Pashtun culture (calling himself "The leader of the Pashtun people"), but he became notorious in Central Asia and the Middle East for his dictatorial rule and extravagant cult of personality. Mohammed Daoud Khan staged a republican coup in Karbul during 1973. He tryed to keep Nuristan and Hazaria in the union. Hazaria was not intrested and Nuristan left in 1978. In order to increase domestic pashtun support, he took a stronger line on the Pashtunistan issue and promoted a proxy war in Pakistan's rebellious Waziristan and NWF regions. Trade and transit agreements with Pakistan where subsequently severely affected. The Slavic dominated ex-Soviet regime in Tajikistan was in trouble to, but communist zeal would hold out against the Islamists until the late 1970's. Badakhshan Province was annexed in 1967. They then invaded and annexed parts of northern Afghanistan in 1977 and 1982. *''By 1967, the basic, core territory of the new nations was created-'' '1st Civil war' All the provinces were torn apart by a bloody civil war amongst the new nations as the josstled for territory between 1968 and 1978. The PDRA was formed when Paktia and Logar Provinces joined forces with the Communist Tajik invasion in 1977 and 1982. The bulk of the Tajik people also wanted to be united and the rulers wanted to promote Communism. Communist/Democacy/Islamist split would tare the nation appart. The War would also briefly reignite in the late 1990's and mid 2000’s due to the Taliban. 'People's Democratic Party of Afghanistan.' Paktia and Logar Provinces rebelled against the IRA, under thier new Communist leder, Dr Mohammad Najibullah Ahmadzai in 1977. A Marxist coup was encorged in the Repubic of Kabul and the Kapisa province of the IRA, which were fully Bolshivised by 1979. The first communist leaders in Afghanistan were Dr Mohammad Najibullah, Nur Muhammad Taraki, Babrak Karmal and Hafizullah Amin. As time passed Hazaria and the IRA would graduly fall to local communist isergents. Irrigation was improved, farming enharnced, water driven wood-cutting machnary was intoduced and women's rights upheld in the People's Democratic Party of Afghanistan during the 1980's. Mullah Ali Anwar’s son Hammed became the "leader of the Pashtun people" in The Islamic republic of Afghanistan in 1982 and continued the dictatorial rule and extravagant cult of personality. The extent of his son’s power over the region greatly increased during the early 1990s, and in 1999, after inherited the leadership in 1982 and became President for Life. Dr Mohammad Najibullah did not like the cult of personality and prefured rule by fear. At the end of 1987, Najibullah called for a 1 year ceasefire and talks between the various opposition factions, as part of his policy of national reconciliation. The discussions, which would have led to the establishment of a coalition government and be the end of the PDPA's monopoly on power. The programme failed outside of Nuristan, but the government was able to recruit disillusioned DRA, DRNA and IRA fighters as government militas In the areas under his control Ahmad Shah Massoud he set up democratic institutions and signed the Women's Rights Declaration in 1988. General Abdul Rashid Dostum did so a year later. Eventually communism would fall and the republic would be democatised in 1992 and join Kabul. '2nd Civil war' when the People's Democratic Party of Afghanistan collapsed, the IRA and DRNA fought it out with each other, Kabul and the Hazara from 1992 to 1995. Gulbuddin Hekmatyar’s Islamists took over Kunduz province between 1993 and 2003. 'The rise of the Taliban' Gulbuddin Hekmatyar’s Islamists took over Kunduz province between 1993 and 2003 and aided the Taliban’s northern operations against the DRNA and Tadjikistan. He was later defeated and nearly killed in combat DRNA forces in Kunduz city. The Taliban took over the Kandahar town of Jucilay in 1994. The Taliban started shelling Kabul in early 1995, but were defeated by forces of the DRNA and Karbul forces under Ahmad Shah Massoud. Spreading from Kandahar, the Taliban eventually seized Kabul in 1996. A series of Pashtun and Waziri suicide bombers devastated the armed forces of the DRA, IRA, Kabul and the DRNA between 1995 and 1996.The Islamic Emirate of Afghanistan was set up in the end of 1996. The local drugs cartels, which were first formulated in 1972, took over the provinces of Laghman, Logar, Kandahar, Bamyanand, Nangarhar provinces between 1995 and 1997. The opium output to Iran, Pakistan and Tajikistan was breath taking huge. The Taliban and the DRNA evenly crushed the narco-lords after much heavy fighting, especially around the River Logar. The Taliban forces seized the Iranian consulate in Mazari Sharif and executed Iranian diplomats in 1998. Following this incident. Iran went war with the Taliban regions of Afghanistan and secured Nimruz and reinforced Herat. Following the Taliban's harsh and unjust treatment of Afghanistan's Shia minority, Iran stepped up assistance to the Emirate of Herat and Pashtunistan. Iranian troops also helped secure the border of the ethnicly Persian and religosly Shi’ite Emirate of Herāt in 1997. The Taliban forces seized the Iranian consulate in Mazari Sharif and executed Iranian diplomats in 1998. Following this incident, Iran went war with the Taliban regions of Afghanistan and secured Nimruz and reinforced Herat. The Taliban took control of most of Peshtunistan and the IRA in early 2000, under Mullah Mohammed Omar, after much street protesting in 1999 in both nations and the Lashkar Gah riots of 2000. By the end of 2001, the Taliban were had capture 90% of the country and safely run it aside from the opposition strongholds primarily found in the northeast corner of Badakhshan Province and around Herat. The Taliban was a Islamic fundamentalist politico-religious movement composed of Pashtuns students in the Helmand and Kandahar region of Afghanistan. They blended local Pashtunwali tribal code with elements of Deobandi Islamic teaching to form a hard-line, uncompromising, anti-Western, anti-modern life and highly restrictive Islamic fundamentalist ideology with which it ruled. Those who resisted were punished instantly, because the Taliban sought to impose a strict interpretation of Islamic Sharia law Women were banned from jobs, girls forbidden to attend schools or universities, boozers were flogged and murders were hung. Communists were systematically eradicated and thieves were punished by amputating one of their hands or feet. Meanwhile, the Taliban managed to nearly eradicate the majority of the opium production by 2001. '3rd Civil war' The United Front was formed to fight the Taiband. It included beside the dominantly Tajik forces of Massoud and the Uzbek forces of Dostum, Hazara factions under the command of leaders such as Haji Mohammad Mohaqiq and Pashtun forces under the leadership of commanders such as Abdul Haq or Haji Abdul Qadir in 2001. Tajikistan and Uzbekistan helped defeat most of them by mid-2007. Dr Ali Niyazov, the founder of Peshtunistan, died of pneumonia on 27 October 2006, leaving no heir apparent and an unclear line of succession, so his deputy Abullah Saddar took over and set about securing the nation's borders and developing agricuture. Everyone united behind the Tajiks, Uzbeks, Ahmad Shah Massoud and General Abdul Rashid Dostum; thus crushing the Taliband and their Pakistani cronies for good in 2001. Uzbekistan also helped crush the Taliban and Waziri forces in the nearby ex-Pakistani province of Waziristan between 2006 and 2007. Paktia, Khost and Paktika provinces still have some Uzbeck peacekeepers in it so as to supress local Waziri tribal radicals. 'Hamid Karzai' Hamid Karzai emerged as a unifying figure in 2002 and won the first unifyed election on 12 Febuary 2004 with a result of 78% on a turn out of 85%. In an election on 11 February 2007, Hamid Karzai was elected president for a second term with 89% of the vote and 95% turnout, although the election was condemned by outside observers as "noticeably unfair". He was sworn in on 14 February 2007. The Taliban members surrendered in 2009 after a heavy assault by Tajik forces. Politics is still dominated by the conservative Islamic clergy and diehard warlords, who Hamid Karzai dislikes. Mr Massoud and the Uzbek forces of Gen. Dostum support him. Healthcare After Doomsday, North Afghanistan and Hazaria found it hard to import medicine. The shortage of medical supplies resulted in the government making the controversial decision to legalize medical khat and marijuana in 1966. Even though, this choice led to and initial small increases inkhat and marijuana smoking, opium usage and other crimes, the government believed the pros of the medical marijuana act outweigh the cons. This was revoked in 1978, because, in the long term, it had caused a generation of drug addicts to occur. A cholera outbreak hit Kabul in mid-1962 and mid-1963. 10% of all women went permanently bald due to radiation sickness and skin and lung cancer are common near Kandahar and Kabul. Thyroid cancer stopped being a problem in 1967. Education Media Energy Islamic scholars Defence Transportation Agriculture Agricultural output rose slightly in the east of the country due to the increased vigour, better irrigation systems and improved water distribution around the River Logar in the east of the country, during the late 1960’s. The regions and rogue nations 'Democratic Republic of Afghanistan'. Democratic Republic of Afghanistan is a lawless region in Southern Asia, formerly controlled by the Democratic Republic of Afghanistan. The Tadjikistan invaded Afghanistan in 1977 and 1982 and annexed the DRA in 1984. 'Democratic Republic of North Afghanistan' Democratic Republic of North Afghanistan.is a lawless region in Southern Asia, formerly controlled by the Democratic Republic of Afghanistan. The Tadjikistan invaded Afghanistan in 1977 and 1982 and attacked the new nation. The DRNA is now bordered by Pakistan in the south and east, Tadjikistan and Uyghuristan in the far northeast. 'The Islamic Emirate of Afghanistan' The Islamic Emirate of Afghanistan (Pashto: د افغانستان اسلامي امارات, Da Afghanistan Islami Amarat), was founded in 1996 when the Taliban began their rule of Afghanistan and ended with their fall from power in 2001. Even at the peak of their influence, the Taliban never controlled the entire area of Afghanistan, as about 10% of the country in the northeast was held by rebels and Herat and Nimurz were guarded by Iran. 'The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan' The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan 'is a country in former south Afghanistan. 'Pashtunistan Pashtunistan''' is a country in former south Afghanistan .' 'Hazaria' Pashtunistan' is a country in former central Afghanistan .' 'This is a eddting list of Afghan and Tajik survivor states.''' #Democratic Republic of North Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #Pashtunistan (1962: Doomsday), #Herāt Emirate (1962: Doomsday), #The Republic of Nuristan (1962: Doomsday), #Kabul (1962: Doomsday), #Hazaria (1962: Doomsday), #Tajikistan (1962: Doomsday), #Democratic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #The Islamic Emirate of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), Also see: #1962: Doomsday #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) #Middle Eastern Targets (1962: Doomsday) #Radioactive animals (1962: Doomsday) #Warsaw Pact and NATO targets in Central Europe (1962: Doomsday) #Warsaw Pact Targets in the Low Countries (1962: Doomsday) #WP Targets in the UK (1962: Doomsday) #Survivor Nations (1962: Doomsday) #Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday) #UK OTL atomic reactors #NATO Targets in Central Asia (1962: Doomsday) Category:1962: Doomsday Category:Afghanistan